High School Drama
by yoshikixhideforever
Summary: Grade 11 is putting on a play. The play: Moulin Rouge. What will happen when Tohru and Haru get the lead roles?


High School Drama

Author's Note: This is my first Haru/Tohru story, so it might be kinda bad. But, I would be very happy if you read and reviewed it. I hope you like it. NO FLAMES, UNLESS THEY ARE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! No saying, "Your story sucks!" or anything like that.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Fruits Basket or Moulin Rouge, so please don't sue me.

Summary and some background information: In this story, all the high school Sohma's are the age, and are in the same grade. The high school grade 11 is putting on a play for the whole school and the community. The play: Moulin Rouge. The characters may be a little OOC, and Akito is in their grade at their school, too. Haru, Yuki, Akito, and Kyo are together like a gang. Tohru, Arisa, and Saki are like how they normally are. But, they are Haru's worst enemies. Oh! And Shigure is in their grade, just because I needed another guy for a role, so I just wrote down all the unused male Sohma's and randomly pointed to one, which was Shigure! They've put on more then 1 play. But, what will happen when Tohru and Haru get the lead roles?

Chapter 1: The Play

"SILENCE!" the teacher (Ayame!) yelled over the loud noise that was all the students talking. Everyone shut up. He smiled. "Now that I have your attention, the next play is Moulin Rouge. I've already cast the roles based on your acting ability and how well you were in the other plays. The roles will be posted outside of the classroom after school today. Have a nice day."

Haru, Yuki, Kyo, and Akito were walking down the hall. "Man, I can't believe we have to put on such a stupid sounding play!" Haru said. "Well, you shouldn't have joined the class, then. _I _ didn't make you join." "BULLSHIT! You signed all of us up for this goddamn class! You shouldn't talk." Haru yelled. "Hey, guys, I wonder whose gonna get the lead roles." Kyo said. Suddenly, they bumped into Tohru, Uo, and Hana. "Hey, watch where you're going, asshole!" Uo said. Kyo looked shocked. He had never known a girl to say that to them before. "You think that you can just talk to us like that, you damn Yankee!" Kyo yelled. "Why, yes, I think I can, dumbass!" she yelled back. "Ummm…Uo, just let it go." Tohru said, stepping in. After glaring at the boys for a moment, they calmly walked away.

At around 3:00, they started heading back to the classroom. There was a big crowd of students there already. Tohru managed to work her way over to the board. She looked at the list.

Christian: Hatsuharu Sohma,

Satine: Tohru Honda,

The Duke: Akito Sohma,

Zidler: Kyo Sohma,

Toulouse: Momiji Sohma,

Marie: Arisa Uotani,

Nini: Saki Hanajima,

Argentinean: Yuki Sohma,

Chocolat (you know, the bodyguard from the movie. The black guy!): Shigure Sohma,

Etc. (I can't remember all the roles!)

"Hey, Tohru. What did you get?" Hana asked, after Tohru had managed to make her way back over to them. "Well, Hana, you're Nini, Uo, you're Marie, and I'm Satine." Tohru said. "No way! Congratulations! Who got the male lead?" Uo asked. "Ummm…well…it's Hatsuharu." She said, quietly. "No fucking way! That asshole has the male lead? I can't fucking believe it!" Uo said.

The Next day, they were in class again. Ayame handed out the script books. "Study your lines whenever you can. This is VERY IMPORTANT!" Ayame said. Meanwhile, Haru was sitting in the back of the class flipping thru the script book. _We have to fucking KISS!_ He thought to himself.

After class, Ayame said, "Oh, Haru, Tohru, come here please." They both walked up to his desk. "Your roles are VERY IMPORTANT. You need to practice together a LOT. Go over to each other's house, or whatever. If you two can't nail your roles, the whole play is ruined. Am I clear?" "Yes, sir." They both said. Ayame smiled. "Okay, then. You may go now."

Tohru went home to practice. She had seen the movie and had the soundtrack, so she knew the tune to her songs. She went to her room and got out her Moulin Rouge soundtrack. She switched to the "Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend" track. She hit a button so that you could hear the music, but no singing. It worked really well for times like this. She stood in front of her mirror and started to sing.

The next afternoon, they had play practice. Ayame had asked Tohru to bring in her Moulin Rouge soundtrack so that they could use it for the music. Ayame said, "OK, let's first go over a song. How about, 'Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend'? Ok, it's just a quick run-through. Tohru, background dancers and singers ready?" After hearing "yes" from everybody, he started the music. He noticed that Tohru didn't have her script book up there with her. _I hope she knows what she's doing_ he thought. Everyone became quiet as the music started.

Tohru came out and started singing. Haru was shocked. She had a better voice than he thought.

_The French are glad to die for love,_

_They delight in fighting duels._

_But I prefer a man who lives,_

_And gives expensive jewels._

_A kiss on the hand may be quite continental,_

_But diamonds are a girl's best friend._

_A kiss may be grand,_

_But it won't pay the rental on your humble flat._

_Or help you feed your (mmm) pussycat._

_Men grow cold as girls grow old,_

_But we all lose our charms in the end._

_But square-cut or pear-shaped,_

_These rocks won't lose their shape._

_Diamonds are a girl's best friend._

_Come and get me boys._

_Tiffany! Cartier!_

'_Cause we are living in a material world, _

_And I am a material girl. _

_Black Star, Roscor,_

_Talk to me, Harry Zidler, tell me all about it!_

_There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer,_

_But diamonds are a girl's best friend._

_There may come a time when a hard-boiled employer_

_Thinks you're awful nice._

_But get that ice or else no dice!_

_He's your guy when stocks are high,_

_But beware when they start to descend._

'_Cause that's when those louses go back to their spouses,_

_Diamonds are a girl's best friend!_

There was complete silence for a moment, then everyone burst into applause. Tohru blushed bright red. "Very good, Tohru! You'll knock their socks off with that performance on opening day!" She smiled shyly.

A little while later, practice was over. They had gone over a few more songs and a couple of scenes. Their next practice was the next day. Tohru went over to Uo and Hana and said, "Wait a sec. I'll be right back." (A/n: By the way, this is Wednesday. They don't have practice on Fridays!) She walked over to Haru. "Hatsuharu, about practicing outside of school…ummm…do you wanna come over to my house on Friday to practice?" "Why the hell would I want to do that?" he said. "Well, Ayame said we had to practice together. Remember?" "Huh? Oh yeah. Sure. What time?" "How's 4?" "Uh…great. I'll be there. See ya!"

When Tohru came back over, Hana said, "What was_ that_ all about?" "Oh, Hatsuharu's gonna come over to my house on Friday so that we can practice together." Tohru said. "WHAT! Are you fucking serious?" Uo yelled. "Well, yeah. What could happen? Besides. Mom's gonna be there, too, so I'll be fine." (A/n: In my story, her mom never died, so she never went to live with the Sohma's!) "Well, Tohru, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." Hana said.

Hahaha! Cliffy! Please R&R! I'll try to update as soon as I can.

chrispaigelover


End file.
